


Better than sex you say?

by Trickster_1996



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Art, F/M, Fanart, NSFW Art, Sypha is topping here, because how on earth would you explain her tone of voice in that scene otherwise, or they're switching however the mood swings up to your headcanon really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster_1996/pseuds/Trickster_1996
Summary: Trevor should really start to consider what he's trading in with his words. Some things a beer just can't deliver on he might miss more than others.
Relationships: Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Kudos: 36





	Better than sex you say?

**Author's Note:**

> idk what it says about me that the beer is better than sex scene is the scene I thought about the most after watching s3? Well considering how bleak the rest of the season is maybe it's just a reflex of "well at least they have something to look towards to at the end of the day". oh well... have some smutty fanart


End file.
